Y-Titty
thumbY-Titty waɪˈtɪti ist ein deutsches Comedytrio, das vor allem auf dem Videoportal YouTube aktiv ist. Die Gruppe, die hauptsächlich Sketche und Parodien produziert, war mit über 3 Millionen Abonnenten und über 650 Millionen Videoaufrufen bis Anfang Juni 2014 der meistabonnierte deutsche YouTube-Kanal. Seither rangiert das Trio hinter Gronkh auf dem 2. Platz. 2014 gewann die Gruppe einen Echo in der Kategorie „Bestes Video National“. Name Der Name Y-Titty ist eine Verballhornung des englischsprachigen Kürzels „Y. T. D.“, die Abkürzung von „YouTube Dummies“. YouTube Dummies war ein vorheriges Projekt von Y-Titty, bei dem Videos im Stil vonJackass gedreht wurden.1 Diese Videos sind teilweise im Kanal „YTITTYOldies“ zu sehen.2 Als Logo wird eine Verbindung der Buchstaben Y und T verwendet, die dem Buchstaben Ұ aus dem kasachischen Alphabet gleicht. Mitglieder Y-Titty besteht aus: * Phil (anfangs Louder), bürgerlich Philipp Laude, * 29. Juni 1990 in Kappeln, * TC (anfangs Tizi), bürgerlich Matthias Roll, * 25. August 1991 in Roth, * OG (anfangs Yılmaz), bürgerlich Oğuz Yılmaz, * 17. April 1991 in Neumarkt in der Oberpfalz Produktion Während die Videos anfangs als Freizeitbeschäftigung im Umfeld von Hilpoltstein gedreht wurden, werden die Clips mittlerweile von der Kölner Mediakraft Networks GmbH (u. a. mit Christoph Krachten, bekannt aus der YouTube-Talkshow „Clixoom“) produziert.3Andere Mitglieder des Mediakraft-Netzwerkes sind daher im Rahmen von Cross-Promotions auch in den Videos der drei zu sehen. Y-Titty ist seit 2009 YouTube-Partner, wodurch sie über Werbung, die vor dem Abspielen der eigentlichen Videos gezeigt wird, Geld verdienen. Kommunikation mit Fans erfolgt über soziale Netzwerke wie Facebook und Twitter4 sowie über die Kommentare unter den Videos, die in den Kommentare-Kommentier-Shows – kurz „KomKomShow“ – beantwortet werden.5 Stil Y-Titty produziert vor allem Songparodien, Kurzclips, Trailer angeblicher Verfilmungen von iPhone-Apps, Real-Life-Computerspiele (GTA, Skyrim und Call of Duty) und Videos über scheinbar neue Apple-Produkte. In ihrem Zweitkanal (DieJungs) gibt es außerdem die Formate Die Jungs labern bzw. Die Jungs unterwegs, in denen sie einen Blick hinter die Kulissen gewähren bzw. was auf ihren Reisen zu verschiedenen Orten geschieht, sowie Die Jungs kommentieren, in dem das Trio Bezug auf die Kommentare, die unter den Videos des Zweitkanals gepostet werden, nimmt. Zusätzlich werden Making-Ofs („Extras“) und sogenannte Onetaker (Videoclips ohne Schnitte), in denen sie über aktuell anliegende Projekte oder dergleichen informieren, hochgeladen. Ein weiteres Format ist seit Mai 2014 das WikiBattle. Hier treten bekannte YouTuber im Turnier gegeneinander an. Die Aufgabe ist im Prinzip ausgehend von einem vorgegebenen Wikipediaartikel möglichst schnell über Wiki-Links einen anderen vorgegebenen Wikipediaartikel zu erreichen.6 Die Eigenkompositionen von Y-Titty zählen alle musikalisch zur Popmusik mit Elementen des Hip-Hops. Auch die meisten parodierten Songs entstammen diesen beiden Genres. Y-Titty-Kanal In dieser Liste lassen sich die Wochentage einsehen, an denen die Mitglieder ein Video auf ihren YouTube-Kanälen hochladen. Zudem werden gelegentlich auf dem DieJungs-Kanal Videos mit verschiedensten Themen hochgeladen. Geschichte 2006–2011: Gründung und Verbreitung Y-Titty wurde 2006 von Phil und TC gegründet. Anfangs wurden nur sporadisch Videos veröffentlicht, bis 2008 der Fernsehsender Premiere auf das Hilpoltsteiner Duo aufmerksam wurde und einen Pilotfilm mit ihnen drehte.78 Im September 2009 trat Oğuz Yılmaz der Gruppe bei, der bei vielen Videos als Kameramann fungiert. Mit Parodien auf Eminems und Rihannas Love the Way You Lie und die Romanverfilmungen Twilight – Biss an die Grenzen der Liebe erlebte das Trio seinen Durchbruch9 und wurde einer breiten Öffentlichkeit bekannt. Am 22. Juni 2010 erreichte der Kanal die 100.000-Abonnenten-Marke. Ebenfalls folgte die Gründung des Kanals „DieJungs“ am 17. Dezember 200610, in dem Webshows, Vlogs und Behind-The-Scenes-Videos veröffentlicht werden. 2010 wurden Phil, TC und OG mit dem „KIKA LIVE Web Award“ ausgezeichnet. Im Jahr 2010 beteiligte sich Y-Titty bei den Aufnahmen für das Musikvideo SMS-Song von der Musikgruppe Die Original Elbtaler Spitzbärte, der über i-tunes und amazon veröffentlicht wurde.11 2011: Erste Single und Systematisierung Im Herbst 2011 gab Y-Titty eine Regelung bekannt. Sie führten zum einen den FreiTittyTag ein, der wie der Name andeutet, dass sie jeden Freitag einen neuen Sketch hochladen werden. Zudem erschien die KomKomShow (Kommentare-Kommentier-Show). Diese wurde erstmals nach der Parodie auf Gotyes Somebody That I Used to Know hochgeladen und erschien daraufhin jeden Mittwoch. Hierbei werden Kommentare von den YouTubern zu dem jeweiligen Sketch kommentiert. Ebenfalls im Herbst 2011 veröffentlichte das Trio seine erste Single Ständertime.12 Mit ihrem Motto „Wir wollen die deutsche Comedy retten!“ forderten sie dazu auf, sich das Lied in den verschiedenen Downloadportalen herunterzuladen und damit die Chance auf eine Single-Chartplatzierung zu erhöhen. In der folgenden Woche stand der Song schließlich auf Platz 48 der deutschen Charts. Seit circa 2011 kann die Gruppe von den Einnahmen aus Youtube leben.13 2012: Das Ponk-Netzwerk und zwei weitere Singles Am 7. Februar 2012 war das Comedy-Trio zu Gast in der Harald Schmidt Show, in der es bekannt gab, allein im vorherigen Monat etwa 10.000.000 Videoklicks verbucht zu haben.14 Y-Titty gründete im Spätsommer 2012 das Ponk-Netzwerk. Hierbei wirken neben Y-Titty selber auch viele weitere Comedy-Kanäle wie zum Beispiel „ApeCrime“, „FuNPeXeL“ oder „BullshitTV“. Auf dem Kanal werden fünfmal in der Woche Comedy-Videos veröffentlicht. Zudem wurde die Ponk-WG gegründet, in die Phil, TC und OG jedoch nicht einzogen. Am 3. August 2012 veröffentlichte Y-Titty seine zweite Single Der letzte Sommer.15 Sie konnte die Charterfolge von Ständertime toppen und stieg auf Platz 15 in den deutschen Charts ein. In Österreich belegte sie den 19. Platz, in der Schweiz Platz 34. Am 5. September 2012 bekam das Trio bei RTL II eine einmalige Sendung.16 Am 25. September 2012 veröffentlichte Y-Titty das NICHT-Buch, für das es schon zuvor Werbung machte und auf DieJungs ein Video zur Entstehungsgeschichte online stellte. Im Buch macht sich Y-Titty über „Hater“ lustig und erzählt die Geschichte des vierten Y-Titty. Am 30. November 2012 wurde die dritte Single Fest der Liebe veröffentlicht, die in den deutschen Charts bis auf Rang 27 einstieg. Am 31. Dezember 2012 erreichte Y-Titty als erster deutschsprachiger Kanal mit eigenem Content eine Million Abonnenten. 1,5 Millionen Abonnenten erreichten sie am 29. März 2013 2013: Debüt-Album und Y-Play Im Frühjahr 2013 wurde Y-Titty mit Der letzte Sommer für den Echo in der Kategorie „National bestes Musikvideo“ nominiert, den sie jedoch nicht gewannen. Am 30. Dezember 2012 überholte Y-Titty den bisher meistabonnierten YouTube-Kanal „DieAussenseiter“, einen Tag später übertrafen sie die 1 Million Abonnenten-Marke. Am 15. Juli 2013 übertraf Y-Titty die zwei Millionen Abonnenten-Marke auf YouTube. Am 3. Juli 2013 wurde der Kanal Y-Play erstellt. Er gilt nicht als Y-Tittys eigener Account sondern wird von verschiedenen Comedy-Gruppen wie zum Beispiel ApeCrime, den Ponk-Mitgliedern oder Y-Titty selber genutzt. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Kanal, auf dem sie Let’s-Play-Videos hochladen. Es erscheint täglich ein neues Video mit einem bestimmten Motto wie zum Beispiel „Versus-Play“, „Retro-Play“ oder „Community-Play“.17 Bereits am 12. Mai 2013 gab das Trio die Planung eines Albums bekannt. Die Songs sowie das Album wurden vom deutschen Produzenten The Emu produziert.18 Am 26. Juli 2013 wurde auf Facebook die Veröffentlichung einer neuen Single angekündigt. Diese heißt Halt dein Maul und erschien am 9. August 2013. Y-Titty setzte sich das Ziel, mit diesem Lied in die Top 10 der deutschen Charts zu kommen. Dieses wurde erreicht, das Lied stieg sogar auf Platz 5 in die Single-Charts ein. Auch in Österreich und der Schweiz erreichten sie die Top-10. Das Album Stricksocken Swagger erschien am 23. August 2013 und stellt den ersten Nummer-eins-Hit der Gruppe dar. Am 12. Oktober 2013 nahmen OG und TC an Stefan Raabs Stock Car Crash Challenge teil.19 Bereits am 13. März 2013 waren Y-Titty bei TV total zu Gast.20 2014: Takeover Battle, Stricksockenswagger Tour und Echo 2014 Im Januar 2014 stellte Y-Titty im Rahmen des sogenannten Y-Titty Takeover Battle (YTB) ihre drei Kanäle Y-Titty, diejungs und Y-Play jeweils eine Woche unbekannteren YouTubern zur Verfügung. Ausgewählt wurden BullshitTV, Digges Ding, Cinemates und''SpaceBoyz''. Die ersten drei Kanäle wurden von dem Trio gesetzt, SpaceBoyz gewann einen Vorentscheid, bei dem sämtliche Zuschauer ein Video einsenden durften. BullshitTV erhielt den Publikumspreis, während die Jury Digges Ding als besten Kanal auswählte. Am 31. Januar 2014 wurde das Lied #Hashtag mit dem Rapper MC Fitti veröffentlicht. In den deutschen Charts konnte sich #Hashtag allerdings nur auf Platz 50 präsentieren. Von Mitte Februar bis Mitte März 2014 veranstaltete das Comedytrio seine erste große Tour mit dem Debütalbum Stricksocken Swagger durch Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz. Y-Titty trat in Köln, Frankfurt, Hannover, Dresden, Berlin, Hamburg (1. Runde),Wien, Graz, Zürich, Stuttgart, München und Nürnberg (2. Runde) auf. Selbst sagten sie, nochmal eine Tour machen zu wollen. Am 27. März gewannen die drei Comedians den per Internetabstimmung vergebenen Echo 2014 in der Kategorie Bestes Video National für das Lied Halt dein Maul. Die Auszeichnung konnte von Phil, OG und dem Musikproduzenten Emu empfangen werden, TC hielt sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Miami auf. Am 5. Juni 2014 überholt der Lets-Player Gronkh Y-Titty in Bezug auf die Abonnentenzahl. Sie sind damit erstmals seit Ende 2012 nicht mehr der erfolgreichste Youtube Kanal Deutschlands. Am 12. Juni 2014 feiert das Trio um Y-Titty ihr 8-jähriges Bestehen.21 Am 20. Juni 2014 gaben Y-Titty in einem Video bekannt, sich erstmal eine Auszeit zu nehmen, in der sie keine Videos auf ihrem Hauptkanal hochladen werden. Außerdem erklärten sie, dass sie nur noch Videos veröffentlichen werden, wenn sie darauf Lust haben. Zudem kündigten sie an, einen Kinofilm in Angriff nehmen zu wollen.22 Am 8. August 2014 erschien die sechste Single des Trios, mit dem Titel Verdammt Normal. Am 25. August 2014 startete TC einen eigenen Kanal, auf dem er Videos aus seinem Privatleben veröffentlicht.23 Am 11. September 2014 gab Oğuz bekannt, dass es auf Y-Play keine neuen Videos mehr geben wird, der Kanal jedoch weiterhin abrufbar ist.24 Am 22. September 2014 erreichte der Kanal die 3 Millionen Abonenten-Marke. Am 9. Oktober stellte Oğuz das erste Video auf seinen eigenen Kanal online.25 Bereits seit Januar betreibt er zudem, zusammen mit seiner Verlobten, einen weiteren Kanal.26 Kritik Am 25. März 2014 wurde dem Trio von der ARD-Serie Report Mainz Product-Placement und redaktionell integrierte Werbung für Marken wie Samsung, Coca-Cola und McDonald’s ohne ausreichende Kennzeichnung vorgeworfen. Die zuständige Bezirksregierung Mittelfranken hat daraufhin geprüft, ob sie für eine Prüfung der Vorwürfe zuständig wäre, hat aber kein formelles Prüfverfahren wegen Schleichwerbung eingeleitet.27 Mediakraft wies die Vorwürfe gegen Schleichwerbung aber zurück.28 Inzwischen werden alle Videos mit Werbeinhalten von Y-Titty mit einer Einblendung "Unterstützt durch Produktplatzierung" versehen.29 Diskografie Alben Singles Werke Y-Titty auf der Frankfurter Buchmesse bei der Vorstellung von "Das Buch YOLO" * . Carlsen, Hamburg 2012, ISBN 978-3-551-68422-6. * . Carlsen, Hamburg 2013, ISBN 978-3-551-68427-1. Auszeichnungen Kategorie:Comedy-Rap/PopKategorie:GruppeKategorie:Deutscher RapKategorie:Youtube Kategorie:YouTuber Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Crew (Deutschland) Kategorie:YouTuber (Deutschland)